


My Blue Heaven

by robinrunsfiction



Category: My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: Cheating, Everyone is kind of an asshole at some point, F/M, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Reader is dating Adam, but things aren't great. Gerard tries to make her see that she's worth more. What choice will she make?
Relationships: Adam Lazzara/Reader, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Gerard Way/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	My Blue Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set around the Bullets/Tell All Your Friends era, but I took artistic liberties with when Frank got married to fit the story line.

“(YN), what are you doing here?” Frank asked as he walked into the practice space, guitar case in hand. “Isn’t Taking Back Sunday rehearsing down the hall?”

(YN) rolled her eyes. “First of all, yes they are, and I would be there if it wasn’t a closed rehearsal. And second, why can’t I watch my favorite band in the world practice?”

“We’re your favorite band?” Mikey scoffed.

“Yea because you guys actually let me hang out with you,” (YN) laughed.

“If it’s a closed practice, why are those other girls going in there?” Ray asked as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

(YN) felt her heart sink and her cheeks start to burn up, but tried not to hide her feelings anyway. “I dunno, maybe it’s the girl they have doing backup vocals on Bike Scene or something, I dunno.”

As (YN) stared blankly ahead lost in her thoughts, My Chemical Romance finished tuning and setting up to practice. She didn’t notice Gerard watching her from where he stood in the corner quietly sipping coffee. "What do you wanna hear today, (YN)?” He asked, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“Demolition Lovers,” she replied after a moment of thought, and the band started to play the song.

After the practice was complete and everyone was packing up their equipment, Gerard came and sat down next to (YN) on the couch.

“You ok?” He asked, brushing the black hair out of his eyes.

“Yea, you guys were great!”

“No, I mean about,” he nodded in the direction of where the other band was rehearsing.

“Oh, it’s fine, I’m not worried about it,” she smiled weakly.

“Don’t forget Saturday is the engagement party Jamia’s family is throwing for me and her, so don’t be late and dress nice, and shower,” Frank announced, addressing the last point specifically at the Way brothers before leaving.

“You’re gonna be there right?” Gerard asked (YN).

“Yea, we’re going,” she replied getting up. “I’ll see you there, right?”

Gerard nodded. “Yea,” he smiled up at her. (YN) held his gaze for a moment, returning the smile before turning to leave with a wave, heading straight for the exit without even glancing back at where Talking Back Sunday was rehearsing.

~

(YN) looked around the country club banquet room that was far too fancy for the majority of the crowd that was filling it. Everyone would have been much more comfortable in band tees and ripped jeans, but in celebration of Frank and Jamia even the punks that Frank was friends with wore the best outfits they could muster. 

Finally her eyes landed on her boyfriend Adam. She made her way through the crowd to the tall man keeping everyone drawn in with his expressive storytelling. “Oh hey, there’s my girl!” he said grinned when he saw (YN) approaching.

“Hey babe,” she smiled up at him.

“You’re looking beautiful tonight,” Adam complimented.

“Thanks,” (YN) replied as she smoothed her floral dress. She looked up at him expecting him to lean down and kiss her, but he kept he eyes trained on the door, only placing a quick kiss on the top of her head. “I guess I’m gonna go get a drink,” she sighed.

When she got across the room, she found the bar had a long line, but she didn’t mind the time away from Adam if he wasn’t interested in paying attention to her. She waited, absentmindedly watching the crowd until she spotted Gerard coming over to her.

“Hey!” She greeted him with a hug.

“How’s it going?” He asked when they pulled back, his hand lingering at the small of her back.

She hummed in thought, brows knitting together as she tried to find the words. “I just feel like something is bound to happen tonight, ya know?”

“What do ya mean?” Gerard asked with a laugh.

“Shit,” she muttered. “Like that.”

“What?” Gerard asked, suddenly concerned.

“That girl that Adam supposedly hooked up with just walked in. Why do we have such a small social group? And why is this line for drinks so long?” (YN) grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

“I was gonna go out for a cigarette, wanna come with?” Gerard offered.

“Yea, let’s go.”

“Do you believe that he hooked up with her?” Gerard asked when they were outside. The sun was just beginning to set and casting an orange glow over the back patio where they stood alone.

(YN) sighed and looked up at him. “Yea. And then some actually. I’ve never caught him, but I just can’t believe there would be this many rumors if they weren’t true.”

“Then why are you still with him?” Gerard asked simply before taking another drag off his cigarette.

“Wow Gee, really?”

“Yea! I mean you’ve got a lot going for you, you could do better.”

(YN) shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s like when we’re good, we’re so good. But the other, I don’t know, 90 percent of the time…” she trailed off.

“He’s got his dick in someone else.”

“Gerard!” She scolded, smacking his arm before sighing. “I don’t know what to do.”

Gerard turned toward (YN), dropping his cigarette butt on the ground and stepping on it. “I’m serious, you deserve better.”

(YN) felt like she couldn’t breathe as Gerard took another step toward her as she racked her mind for any reason why Gerard was wrong. “He thinks I’m funny.”

“You know I think you’re hilarious, I love when I get to talk to you.”

“He says I’m beautiful.”

“I think you’re beautiful too,” Gerard said softly, as he reached up and let his fingers graze over her cheek before letting them trail down to the back of her neck, his fingers running through her hair. Then he was leaning in and his lips were on hers. (YN) kissed him back like his cigarette scented kiss was the only thing keeping her alive. When she pulled back, Gerard was looking down at her and blushing.

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking a step back from her.

“Don’t be,” she replied looking down at the ground before looking back up at him. “I’m umm, going to go inside and get that drink now,” she said before hurrying back inside. 

(YN)’s mind was reeling. She knew she should feel guilty, she should feel bad, but kissing Gerard, letting Gerard kiss her, felt so right. And she felt like for the first time in a long time, she was almost on an even playing ground with Adam.

~

It was a couple weeks after the engagement party when (YN) found herself at a house party that a friend of a friend was throwing. My Chem had just returned from a short tour and Taking Back Sunday had just left for some shows in the south, so (YN) was excited to see some of her friends by herself. 

When she arrived, she found Ray, and they partnered up for a couple games of beer pong. Afterward they got pulled into a conversation, but the whole time she felt like someone was watching her. She glanced across the room and spotted Frank. She gave him a friendly wave and he gave her a nod in return as he made his way over.

“We were just talking about touring and how you guys just got back from being on the road,” (YN) explained to him.

“Yep. And didn’t your boyfriends band just get back?” Frank asked, but (YN) noticed the sharpness in his tone.

“No, they just left, that’s why Adam isn’t here,” she replied a little confused.

“Oh right, right,” Frank said with a nod, but (YN) couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on with him. 

After a few hours, (YN) decided to head home. When she made her way to the door to find her coat in the pile that had amassed, she found Frank doing the same.

“I meant to tell you before I had a nice time at your engagement party, thanks for the invite,” (YN) smiled.

Frank lifted his eyebrows as he looked at her. “You did, huh? Did your boyfriend?”

Confusion was written across (YN)’s face. “Yea, I think so.”

“Ok, well it was good to see you (YN), say hi to Gerard for me,” Frank said snidely before heading out the door. That’s when it clicked in (YN)’s mind. She narrowed her eyes as she stormed after him.

“What the hell was that supposed to mean?” (YN) demanded when she caught up to Frank in the front yard, not caring about the other partygoers who were outside smoking.

He turned back to her with a knowing smirk. “Slip of the tongue. You know a thing or two about that, right?”

“What are you talking about?” She replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I saw you and Gerard at the engagement party. Oh, but you were still with Adam, weren’t you? Wait, you still are with him, aren’t you?”

(YN)’s jaw dropped. “Oh, fuck you Frank!” She spat. “You don’t even know-”

“Yea, right, you’re the real victim here,” Frank said storming toward her.

“You know how Adam is, you know he’s cheated on me!”

“Then have some fucking self respect (YN) and leave him! And don’t think you’re the only one being impacted here, Gee hasn’t been able to focus on a damn thing since that night, the shows were a mess. Leave Adam, be with Gerard if you want, or don’t, I don’t care, but do something!” With that he turned and left, leaving (YN) standing in the dark, tears streaming down her face.

~

(YN) lay next to Adam, wide awake despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. She hadn’t stopped thinking about what Frank said for weeks. Every time she thought she had made peace with what happened, her thoughts turned to Gerard.

She tried to pretend as if nothing happened, but when she would go to the My Chem rehearsals and shows, she found herself watching Gerard more than anyone else. She found herself thinking about the things he said to her, the way his lips felt on hers, wondering how they’d feel on her neck, how he would feel against her.

But things with Adam had changed as well. He seemed more attentive suddenly, and (YN) couldn’t help but wonder if some rumors got back to him. She also couldn’t help but wonder if maybe this was for the best after all.

A few nights later, (YN) made her way up to Adam’s door and let herself in like usual. “Hey babe, Jen got called into work, so we had to cancel our girls night. Wanna go to-” (YN) trailed off as she spotted the trail of clothes that started at her feet and led to the bedroom. 

Adam rushed out of the bedroom, pulling up his boxers, shutting the door behind him. “(YN), it’s, I’m, I” he stammered trying to come up with an excuse for the bra (YN) was holding up.

“I always knew it. I always fucking knew it even though I pretended it wasn’t really happening,” she said before throwing the garment at him and running out of the apartment. As she got in her car and knew exactly where she was going.

~

“(YN) what are you doing here?” Gerard asked when he opened the door.

“I caught Adam with a girl, and I came here,” she replied in a rush as she pushed her way into the house, shedding her jacket. 

“Are you ok?” Gerard asked, concern written across his face. 

(YN) didn’t reply, she just reached up and pulled Gerard to her and kissed him hard. She leaned her body into his as his hands found her waist, gripping it tightly. His tongue slipped past her lips and moved with hers.

“Let’s go downstairs,” he said breathlessly when they came up for air and (YN) nodded in response.

When they made it to Gerard’s room they were back on each other in an instant, his hands holding her tightly, in case this moment would slip away if he wasn’t careful. She pulled back and peeled off her shirt before climbing onto his bed. Gerard climbed over her as she leaned back against the Star Wars sheets and ground her hips against his, desperate for friction. Gerard’s hands roamed over her body as his lips moved down to her neck. When he found a spot that made her gasp, he worked on it relentlessly, leaving dark red marks. 

(YN) pulled Gerard’s shirt off, letting her nails scratch up his back. Soon they were pushing off their jeans and everything else. Their skin slick with sweat, moans slipping from their lips, leaving even more marks on each other.

The next morning (YN) woke up with Gerard’s arms wrapped around her with her back pressed against his chest. He looked like he had just woken up as well, his face still puffy from sleep, eyes bleary when she rolled away from him onto her front so she could look at him.

“Hey,” Gerard murmured. He almost seemed hesitant to break the silence.

“Hi,” she replied softly.

Gerard smiled at her sleepily, the silence lingering between them as his fingers started tracing up and down her bare spine. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

“I just woke up though,” she replied, burying her face against the pillow, before looking back up at him coyly.

Gerard shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, still beautiful. Always have been, always will be.”

(YN) leaned over and pressed another kiss to his lips and he pulled her against him. Soon they were at it again, moans and gasps filling the room. It was different with Gerard; all of his attention was on her, nothing felt rushed, he cared about how she felt, how good he could make her feel. He adored her in every sense of the word.

When they finished and dressed again, Gerard led the way back upstairs. When they got to the kitchen they were both startled to find Mikey sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal.

“I didn’t know you and Adam broke up,” Mikey said while eyeing (YN).

“What are you talking about? We were just-” (YN) started.

“You’re not quiet,” Mikey said curtly as he got up and rinsed his bowl in the sink.

(YN) looked at Gerard, both of them blushing feverishly. “Shut up Mikey,” Gerard finally choked out before ushering (YN) to the front door.

“Your coat is on the couch (YN),” Mikey called after them.

“(YN),” Gerard started once they were outside, the questions he wanted to ask hanging on his tongue.

“I don’t feel guilty,” she said, seeming to read his mind.

Gerard looked up. “Really?”

She just nodded. “I… I don’t regret any of it. But I’m gonna go.”

It was Gerard’s turn to nod silently. (YN) leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his cheek, before turning and hurrying to her car with one last glance over her shoulder.

~

(YN) had been ignoring Adam’s calls for days. She had been thinking hard about what had happened until she eventually found herself at Adam’s door. When she arrived, she rang the bell instead of letting herself in like usual and when Adam opened the door he looked surprised to see her.

“(YN), come in,” he started.

“Yea, we need to talk,” she said pushing past him brusquely. She ignored him when he gestured for her to sit next to him on the couch.

“I’m so sorry about that night. I swear that was the first time it happened,” he started.

“Shut up Adam, I know that’s not true,” (YN) snapped. He sat back, surprised at her tone. 

“Baby, ok, I messed up. I’ve messed up before, and just because you didn’t see it, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen, but I’m sorry!”

“I hooked up with Gerard.”

Adam stared at her in shock for a moment. “Fuck (YN)! When?”

“The night I caught you with that other girl,” replied coldly.

"Goddamn it (YN)! I love you because you’re so fucking good. Too fucking good for me and then you pull this shit?”

(YN) stared daggers at him “Really? Now you acknowledge that I’m too good for you when I finally sink to your level? You could have tried to make yourself into someone worthy of my love and time and devotion, but you threw that all away. Do you realize what you’ve done to me? You broke me down and ruined me, made me into someone I’m not, someone I never thought I would be! And I’m done!”

Adam jumped to his feet then, his tall frame towering over her. "What? You’re gonna go crawling back to Gee? Like he’d want you? Like he’s some kind of prize?”

(YN) felt her resolve slip for a moment as his words slipped through the cracks in her armor. What if Gerard didn’t want to be with her any more? What if she was just damaged goods, a slut? Wouldn’t it be easier to stay with Adam?

“Come on (YN), I love you, we can work this all out,” Adam said, reaching out for her hands and snapping her out of her thoughts.

(YN) shook her head as she took a step back. “No, no I can’t keep doing this. I can’t be waiting at home for you every night and wondering who you’re with. I can’t let you keep doing this to me.” 

(YN) hurried back out the door before she could doubt herself again. As the door shut behind her, she sighed and felt a sense of relief flood her before the anxiety crashed in. What if he was right about Gerard not wanting her anymore now that he’d had her. What if she had ruined what could have been if she just would have done things the right way?

(YN) knew My Chem was having practice that evening, so she sat on the floor of the hallway across from the door as she waited for them to finish. When the door opened up and Frank came out, she scrambled to her feet.

“Shit, (YN), you scared me,” he said putting his hand over his heart.

“Sorry,” (YN) mumbled. “But, umm, I broke up with Adam today. I came clean and everything.”

Frank nodded. “Good on you (YN). I know shit’s fucked up, but I knew you’d get it together,” he gave her a soft smile before turning to leave.

Ray and Matt came out shortly after, leaving only Gerard and Mikey still in the rehearsal space. (YN) lingered at the doorway as they talked and Mikey packed up his bass. Sensing someone at the door Gerard looked up and smiled at (YN). Relief washed over her and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m gonna go,” Mikey said when he saw who his brother was smiling at. “See ya,” he said hurrying past her.

“Hey,” Gerard finally said.

“Hey,” she replied. “Umm, can we talk?”

Gerard, pale as he already was, seemed to pale even more at her words. “Yea, ok.”

(YN) shut the door and sat down on the couch, Gerard joining her. “I broke up with Adam today.”

“Shit,” he murmured.

“He said you wouldn’t want to be with me,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Gerard was reaching out and wrapping her in a hug. “That’s not true,” he whispered. “I’ve watched you with Adam for so long and I wanted nothing more than to make you realize that you deserve so much more. I’m not saying that I’m Prince Charming, but if you let me try, I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

(YN) pulled back, and Gerard brushed away the tears from her cheeks. “I promise I’m not who I’ve been lately. I’ve been at my worst,“ she whispered.

“I know you’re not, sugar. And I’m not blameless in this either.”

“I’m gonna songs written about me now,” she laughed.

“I’ll write better,” Gerard smiled back.

“You really want to be with me?” She asked earnestly.

“More than you’ll ever know,” he said leaning in, his lips pressing against hers.

~

A few months later, (YN) walked into the church and found a seat in the back corner, away from the other guests who had already arrived. A few minutes later the wedding processional began and Frank and Jamia’s friends and family, including Gerard, filed up to the front of the church. Everyone stood up when Jamia entered the church and made her way down the aisle, that’s when (YN) spotted him and her heart started to race.

(YN) mentally berated herself for not realizing Adam would be at the wedding. She hadn’t prepared at all for how she would say to him, as she hadn’t seen him since the night she dumped him. She wondered if he had heard about her and Gerard. 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she missed most of the ceremony. She finally started to pay attention when Frank started to read his vows. The love in his voice was so genuine it made (YN) realize something. It didn’t matter what would or wouldn’t be said between her and Adam, all that mattered was that she was in a loving relationship with Gerard. They didn’t lie or keep secrets from each other, she knew that he adored her and she felt like the luckiest person on earth to be with him. What she and Gerard had was what love was really about. She and Adam never had that.

At the reception, (YN) was happily talking to Ray and Mikey with Gerard, who had his arm wrapped around her waist when she heard someone clear their throat behind them.

“Oh, hey Adam,” she said when she glanced back. Gerard’s grip on her waist grew tighter.

“Hey (YN), can we talk for a second?”

“Yea, sure,” she replied nervously.

Adam rubbed his hand over his face as she stepped away from her friends. “(YN), I just really wanna say I’m sorry.”

(YN) felt like she had been punched in the gut, as that was the last thing she expected to hear him say. “Oh,” was all that could escape her.

“I was a huge asshole to you, I realize that now. I never should have cheated, I didn’t realize how good I had it until you were gone.”

(YN) took in the words and nodded silently.

“And I’m not trying to come between you and Gerard, you two obviously have something good going. I can tell you’re happy, happier than you were with me.”

“Adam,” she started, annoyance in her tone.

“Sorry,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m just sorry, but glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks,” (YN) replied, before giving him a small wave and going back to Gerard.

“All good?” Gerard asked.

“Yea, everything is right in the world,” she replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him. “I love you Gee.”

“I love you too, (YN).”


End file.
